Jess and the Love Paradox
Jess has finally fell in love with the Beautiful Flora,He loves her and She loves him. They also show that you don't need songs to find love,Sadly none of the Main Characters are in this story. Characters *Jess *Flora Trivia *On April 17 2016,Avation deleted the story from fanfiction because the story didn't focus on the main characters. Story It was another day in Emperor Land,Every Emperor Penguin was going on with their but Jess has his mind on something else,"Ah Flora." The scene quickly pans away to a female emperor,Jess continued."Since You kissed me,You been breaking my heart." Flashback Jess got down from the cliff and headed into Emperor Land,His mind raced. What he did earlier was a close call for Erik,He just wanted to be alone for a while. He looked back and saw Erik and Bo coming down themselves,Jess continued on trying to rethink his life. Unknown to him,a female approached."That was great singing you got there Jess." Jess was alerted,he turned around."What" A female pressed her beak into his,Jess was surprised."Flora!"it only lasted for a second. In his mind Jess was wondering,"Why did she kiss me?"At the same time,Flora was thinking the same thing"Why did I do that."There was a silence for a second until Jess broke it. "Thanks Flora,I never had anyone say that to me "Hehe,I have to go now was nice seeing you."After she waddled away,Jess says out loud."I am in love." Flashback ends "I should go talk to her." Jess however since he wasn't looking at where he was going,he slipped on a piece of ice and sled on his back."AHHHHH!" Before he knew it he about to slide into Flora,Knowing that this could blow his chance. He reached his flippers out and yelled,"Watch out!" She turned around as his flippers went catching and lifting her up, She just stared at him in shock as her sudden weight brought them both to a stop."Hehe,nice to see you again Flora." It took her a few seconds but she replied. "It is nice to see you too,lover boy." Jess and his heart stopped,he never had anyone say that to him before. He stood up still holding her tight in his flippers,Her eyelashes moved in a rhythm as her lovely emerald eyes continued to stare at him. He knew it was time to Flora what he felt about her,"Flora! Ever since you kissed me that day,I couldn't stop thinking about you. My heart was melting just to see you,That is why I wanted to tell you that I LOVE YOU SO MUCH."Jess loosen his grip and dropped her on the ground,"So I only have one answer,Would you be my mate?" Her eyes grew wide,She held her flippers with his."I WILL Jess,Not because your sweet,kind,and attractive but I just want you to feel happy. I had a crush on you ever since you sung with your voice,I kissed you to see if you would break and you did so here is another for you." She rewarded him with another kiss,it lasting for as long as she wanted. "So what do you want to do first,lover boy." "Well Flora."Jess held her flipper,"We just have to find out for ourselves."They both waddled off into the distance,waiting for their friend's reactions. ---- Trivia *This is Flora's first appearance. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions